Valentine Hints
by P4Nd4
Summary: Tony has been getting some anonymous love notes from a secret admirer. Will he be able to figure out who it is by Valentine's Day and win the game? COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I Do not own NCIS or any of it's actors!

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had just stepped of the elevator into the bullpen and was heading to his desk when the sight of something in his workplace stopped him in his tracks. On his desk, wearing a police uniform that was reminiscent to the one he used to wear at his old job was a brown bear holding a fake badge with his name on it. He walked closer, rounding his desk so that he could see the front of the bear and the note taped to it.

_Tony,_

_I want to play a game with you. I will give you one gift a day leading up to Valentine's Day. With each gift I shall give you hint to help you figure out who I am. If you've guessed who I am by the end of Valentine's Day you win the game. _

_Today's hint is: I work in the same building as you._

_Good Luck._

Tony stared at the note with an incredulous look on his face and around to see if anyone was staring (or possibly laughing) at him. Seeing no one he slipped the letter into his desk drawer and picked up the bear for closer inspection. Lifting it up, he bought it closer where he smelled something like cologne on the bear's jacket. He sniffed it again; something in his mind telling him that he had smelled this scent before.

"There any reason why your sniffing a bear, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs' voice coming from nowhere, as it usually does, yanked him from his thoughts.

"No Boss. Sorry Boss. Just inspecting this bear for signs of foul play."

"You believe that a stuffed toy is foul play? You must be off your rocket, Tony."

"It's _rocker_ Zee-Vah. Off you _rocker_. And the bear is from a secret admirer person who wants to play a game."

"That's great, DiNozzo. You seen McGee?"

Tony looked around and spotted McGee's backpack by his desk but no sign of the person himself.

"His backpacks here so he's probably with Abby, you know, making Valentine plans."

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Ziva who rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer screen.

"Well find him and get him up here."

"We got a case, Boss?"

"Nope. Paperwork."

This answer caused both Ziva and Tony to give a forlorn sigh and Tony left to Abby's Lab.

~~Abby's Lab~~

"So did you do it?"

"Yes, Abby, although I can't believe I did. How could I let you talk me into this?"

"Stop whining, McGee. You finally have the chance to tell the man you love that you love him! It's, like, the perfect Valentine's Day fantasy and it's yours and Tony's! I wish someone would have done something like this for _me _on Valentine's Day. Why _didn't _you do this for me?"

"Uh, because you're the one who came up with this whole setup and then forced me into it?"

"I always knew Abby was the forceful type. Whatcha doin' to the Probie now, Abbs?"

The unexpected voice caused them to whirl around and, in McGee's case, produce a high pitched squealing sound. Tony stared at the computer expert with wide eyes before bending over and letting out a loud bark like laughter.

"Ha ha, that was priceless, Probie, can you do that again?"

McGee did nothing but give him a withering glare and stomp past him out of Abby's Lab.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, Tony, or Cupid's Arrow is going to hit you in a very painful place."

"Yeah, if you believe in a little baby with a quiver of arrows with hearts at the tip piercing people and causing them to fall in love with each other."

"You're such a downer, DiNozzo. Now shoo before Gibbs comes prowling after you."

Tony couldn't help but laugh as Abby proceeded to push him out the door and he went on to the elevator to return to work.

~~Bullpen~~

"About time you got back, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss. Abby wanted to talk about Cupid."

"Cupid? What is that?"

"Cupid is the Greek God of love normally portrayed as a baby flying around and shooting people with arrows with hearts for tips that cause people to fall in love with each other."

"Oh. Maybe Cupid sent you the bear Tony."

"You got a bear? Seriously? What does it look like?"

"For your information, McNosy, I did get a bear and it's in a cute little Baltimore Police Uniform with a badge that has my name on it. I think it's cute and there nothing wrong with that. Actually it reminds of that time in-"

"If the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with a movie I will kill you and make sure that no one will find the body."

Tony opened his mouth to continue the argument when Gibbs cut him off.

"Will all of you just shut up and get to work."

He was met with a chorus of "Yes Boss."

~~Next Day~~

Tony was once again getting off the elevator when he caught the sight of another present lying on his desk. This time, however, his desk was also surrounded by his nosy co-workers who were trying to get a better look at the object that lie upon it. He neared his desk and was finally able to get a clear look at the present for today.

It was a rose. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the tip was actually red foil which meant that there was chocolate underneath. The rose was lying on a small piece of paper that had writing on it and that was what he reached for first.

_Good Morning, Tony,_

_I hope that this morning is treating you well. Today's present is a chocolate rose and don't worry for nothing has been done to it. If you don't believe me then I'm sure your teammates will be happy to try a piece for you to make sure. _

_As for your hint of the day here it is: I've always admired your hair. I'm surprised that you haven't caught me staring as I do it a lot when at work. Most of the time I daydream of running my fingers through it as were, well, let's not get into that._

_Good Luck._

As he finished Tony couldn't help but blush at the implication in the note.

"Why would someone send you a rose with foil on it? That does not make sense."

"There's chocolate underneath, Ziva. It's a gift that's usually given from one person to another to signify that someone has feelings for someone else."

"Oh, I get it. So who is it that has feelings for you, Tony?"

"Don't know. Whoever it is keeps giving me hints to see if I can figure out who they are by the end of Valentine's Day."

"Ah! I love puzzles! May I see the note?"

"Nope. I'll figure this out on my own and find out who this guy is."

"What makes you think it's a guy, Tony? And if it is a guy why aren't you freaking out?"

"I know it's a guy because the notes are typed in a normal font, if it was a woman she would have chosen to type the notes in a more feminine and curly font. Trust me; I've got enough typed notes from women to know. And I'm not freaking out, Pro-bie, because it doesn't really bother me as much as most people might suspect. I've dabbled in the other side of lovin' more than once in my life."

Before McGee or Ziva could reply to his statement Gibbs showed up and shoved a folder into McGee's arms.

"Take these to Abby, McGee. Stay there and help her look 'em over."

"Right away, Boss."

"You two get to work. We got a _lot_ of paperwork to do."

"Of course we do."

As Ziva and Tony moved to their desks Gibbs looked up.

"Is that a rose, DiNozzo."

Ziva laughed.

~~Abby's Lab~~

"Hey, Abby, Gibbs sent me down here with some things for you to look at. Abby?"

McGee took a look around the lab, noticing for the first time the lack of music and abnormally chipper forensic scientist.

"Abbs? You here?"

"McGee!"

The shouting of his name drew his attention into Abby's little office space where he saw her laying on her futon with a mask over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm resting, McGee, what do you think I'm doing?"

McGee chose not to answer and instead plopped the folder on Abby's stomach.

"From Gibbs. He wants us to look them over."

"Seriously? Damn, Bossman sure knows how to cut in on your resting time. So what have we got?"

"Don't know. He didn't give me much of a chance to look them over before he sent me down here."

"Typical Gibbs. So how did Tony like his second gift?"

"I think he liked it but I can't be sure. He said he knows it's a guy that's sending them and that he doesn't have a problem with it because he's had guy lovers before."

"That's great, McGee! That means you have a chance of being with Tony when he figures out who you are."

"Yeah, a nonexistent chance. Do you really think he'll want to be with me even if he does figure it out? I mean a guy like Tony, Mr. Different-Girl-Every-Night, macho man, perfect hair Tony, would never want to be with Geeky, Nerdy, Never-Had-Sex-In-His-Life McGee."

"Come on, McGee. You gotta give yourself some credit. You're so much better than all the women Tony's been out with put together. Your cute, honest, would never think about cheating on your lover.

By this point McGee was sending Abby a look that clearly said 'Your point being?' which Abby chose to ignore.

You're completely untouched by other people which, might I add, is an extreme turn-on for a lot of people. I'm positive Tony will give you a chance when he finds out, especially when he sees just how submissive you can get in the bedroom."

McGee blushed and turned to the folder in Abby's hand as a way to change the subject.

"Let's just get to work on these files and whatever happens will happen."

"Ok, McGee."

They turned to their work and didn't notice the figure in the shadows moving away from the lab.

~~Day Three~~

Tony walked into work the next day with a triumphant and smug smile on his face. His teammates saw the look and one rolled her eyes as the other looked down and adopted a wet puppy look.

"So I take that you got lied down last night, Tony?"

"The term is "laid" Zee-Vah, and no I did not get laid last night. Why do you ask?"

"You always have that stupid, smuggy look on your face when you get "laid""

"Well this isn't one of those days. I just feel particularly good today."

"Uh-huh. Well you have another gift on your desk today. It is quite cute."

With the reminder of his daily gift Tony got even more chipper and almost skipped to his desk to see a stuffed dog, its tongue hanging out of its mouth and brown eyes set perfectly in the German Sheppard face. A piece of paper was attached to the dog's collar and Tony plucked it off to read.

_Hello Tony,_

_Only one more day until Valentine's Day! I'm sure that you'll have me figured out by then and I'll admit that I'm quite sure that you'll turn me away when you do figure it out. It appears that I have low self esteem, something one of my female teammates chides me for relentlessly. _

_She says I should give you a brief breakdown of why I'm afraid and that this will also help you to find out who I am. To start I am the complete opposite of you. I have never had any type of sex before, my teammate says that makes me a pure virgin, and I'm not really sure what all sex involves. You should also know that I'm completely submissive in any type of relationship; I want someone who can and will take complete control of me in the bedroom but still give me some freedoms out of the bedroom._

_I'm not really a dog person but the dog I have is the love of my life. Besides you of course, or is it too soon to use that word? _

_Anyways: The dog is the clue._

_Good Luck._

Tony folded the hint and put it in his desk drawer with the other two. He sat down, casting a quick, unnoticed glance at McGee. The other man was typing up the paperwork he had to do today, allowing Tony to get a good look at his body. McGee had certainly slimmed down since he first started working at the NCIS.

The body under his clothes was lithe with small muscles that made you underestimate his strength. The fact that the younger man was a few inches shorter than him was enough to have him adjusting himself under the desk when he remembered that the note had said he was submissive and untouched.

Tony was seriously happy that he had gone down to Abby's Lab and ended up eavesdropping, even though he got a headslap and a reprimanding for coming back without Gibbs' requested item. Tony hoped that this lull in crimes would continue for awhile so that he could spend an uninterrupted night alone with his mystery Valentine.

~~Valentine's Day~~

Special Agent Timothy McGee woke up with the nerves of someone condemned to die in front of the firing squad. Today's the day, the phrase kept repeating in his head as he got ready for work and made breakfast. He finished eating, grabbed his gear and car keys along with the small note he had written the night before and got on his way to work.

He was the first one to arrive, not that uncommon as he liked to be prompt and presentable by the time the work day started in case they had a case right away, which meant that he could set the note on Tony's desk without anyone the wiser. Today's note wasn't much, just telling Tony to come by his house if he had figured out who he was. Knowing Tony he would probably show up at the wrong person's house; he would never guess that McGee could do something like this.

McGee sighed and turned back to his computer, pulling up the paperwork that he hadn't got finished the night before. So focused was he in his work that he didn't notice that the rest of his team had showed up until he heard the triumphant whoop from the desk beside his. He turned just in time to see Tony setting the note in his desk drawer with a large smile set upon his face.

"You seem to be particulary happy today, Tony. Why is that?"

"My mystery Valentine gave me a not telling me to meet him at his place if I've figured out who he is."

"And you have figured it out?"

"Sure did, Zee-Vah, and its exactly who I wanted it to be."

"So you are saying that as soon as you received the first hint you picked someone that you wanted it to be?"

"Nope. I'm saying that as soon as I got a few clues that I figured who it could be and was extremely happy about it."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who is this mystery Valentine?"

"That's for me to know and you to dream about."

"Why would I dream about it?"

"It's an expression, Ziva, usually it goes "and for you to find out" but this is Tony where talking about so it's obviously going to be a little special."

"Aww, McGee, I thought you loved me."

McGee ducked his head away as a furious blush commandeered his features, missing the smile and happy look that Tony sent his way. Tony was going to have so much fun with his little submissive McGee tonight. Tony turned to his computer as it booted up when a thought came to his head.

"I need to go see Abby for a bit. Tell Gibbs I won't be long."

He was gone before they could reply.

~~Abby's Lab~~

"Hey Abbs."

"Tony! I haven't seen you since, well, since three days ago actually. Why haven't I seen you? You've got a new favorite Goth girl haven't you and don't even think about lying to me because if you do and I find out that you did I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence. So tell me right now why you haven't been down here to see me."

"Whoa, Abbs, think you've been hittin' too much of the Caf-Pow."

"Don't change the subject, DiNozzo!"

"Geez, be calm Abbs. I haven't been to see you because I've been trying to figure out who my mystery Valentine is. When I did figure out who it was I spent some time thinking about how could efficiently ravish my submissive little Probie. Now I'm here to get some help from you."

"You figured it out? You figured it out. You figured it out!"

Tony barely had enough time to ready himself before he was tackle hugged by one happy forensic scientist.

"You figured it out and you're not freaked out and running for the hills! McGee will be so relieved when he finds out. He has this notion that you'll never want to be with him because your, like, complete opposites. He's scared because he has no sexual knowledge whatsoever and he's completely untouched by everyone."

"Yeah and I gotta say, Abbs, reading that note yesterday had me adjusting my pants every time I looked at McGee."

"I told him that being a pure virgin would be a turn-on for you. The completely submissive bit helped too, though, didn't it?"

Tony returned Abby's sly smile with one of his own and then asked his question.

"So what should I do tonight?"

"Well it's obvious. Go to his house, enjoy the dinner he's going to cook for you and then take command. McGee always gets horny after a filling meal."

"Seriously?"

"Yup! And since you'll be there with him he'll be even more worked up then he would be if he was alone. Just wait for the right moment and then pounce on him and keep him in bed all night."

"I think I can do that."

"Oh I know you will. Now, go."

With a laugh Tony left Abby's Lab for a day of boring, mind numbing paperwork.

~~Later. McGee's Apartment~~

McGee had just finished pulling a roast out of the oven and had started on a salad when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He gulped, trying to calm himself down as he wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans. As soon as he'd gotten home he had changed into more comfortable clothes, which consisted of a tight yet flexible pair of jeans that showed off his 4 out of 5 ass and a tight plain green shirt that brought out the color in his eyes and rode up a little when he stretched.

He walked to the door quickly, not wanting to make Tony wait if that was who it was. He opened the door and his mouth dropped opened and his eyes went wide as his gaze fell upon the godly sight just outside his apartment.

Anthony DiNozzo had certainly dressed to impress this evening as he was wearing designer black slacks that had been tailored to show off his ass and legs along with a designer blue button up shirt that went great with his eyes. The shirt was tight enough to show off his muscles and the top two buttons on the shirt were undone, allowing Tim to see the first bit of chest hair underneath.

"Well, uh, you certainly know how to render a person speechless just by standing there."

"Thank you, although the same could be said for yourself."

McGee blushed at the obvious way Tony was appraising him, making him feel as if going naked would have been better.

"Here I bought this for us to share tonight after dinner. Speaking of which, what is that heavenly smell?"

McGee, who had been staring at the bottle of champagne, started and headed to the kitchen with Tony following in his wake.

"Damn, Timmy, if that doesn't make your stomach start beggin' to bed fed than I'm not sure what will."

"Thanks, Tony, uh you can take a seat I just need to finish up the salad before we start."

"I can't just let you do all of this by yourself. So while you make the salad I'll cut the roast, deal?"

McGee smiled softly and nodded his head as he went back to preparing the salad. Tony grinned at the back of his head, cast a lustful look a McGee's ass and cut up the roast. Their designated tasks complete they set the food at the table, filled their plates and ate in silence which was only broken by the occasional appreciative moan from Tony. Needless to say McGee ended up blushing through the whole thing.

~~After Dinner~~

McGee took two wine glasses from his cabinet and rinsed them out before pouring champagne into each one. He walked into the living room where he had directed Tony, who was sitting comfortable on his couch. He sat the champagne bottle on the coffee table and handed Tony his glass of champagne before he, too, sat down.

"Dinner was amazing, Timmy, why didn't you tell me you could cook so well? I would have come over for dinner ages ago."

"I'm, uh, glad you liked it Tony. And you never asked me if I could cook so I never told you."

"Hmm. Is there anyone else who knows that you can cook like this or do I get to be the first?"

"I'm sorry to say that you're not the first but you aren't the last either. Abby and Ziva know because Abby usually comes over on the weekends to hang out and Ziva and I trade recipes from time to time. You're the third to know so you're not that out of the loop."

"I feel honored."

"As you should."

They smiled at each and fell into a comfortable silence. Tony looked at McGee's eyes, amazed at the glowing happiness in them that he knew could be found in his own eyes. If he knew that this is what a relationship with Timothy McGee would be like then he would have asked him out ages ago. Just staring at Timmy was getting him high and giddy, or maybe that was the champagne, and he was compelled kiss him. He reached forward and took McGee's glass from his hand and set it, with his own, on the table. McGee gave him a curious and anxious look that just made him want to kiss his Probie more.

"T-Tony?"

"Gunna kiss you now, Timmy. Ok?"

"O-ok."

With that Tony leaned in as McGee tilted his head back and their lips met in a fiery and consuming kiss that sent sparks throughout their bodies. Tony pressed his tongue against McGee's lips in a silent question and he was answered with the opening of the soft sweet lips beneath his own. Tony plunged his tongue into McGee's mouth and mapped out the contours of sweet tasting orifice. McGee's tongue met his hesitantly and he drew it into his mouth, causing McGee to moan as he suckled it gently.

The need for air grew to unbearable and pulled apart, gasping for breath as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow. That was, I mean, wow."

"Articulate, aren't you?"

McGee just smiled at him and felt all the tension from the past few days fade away.

"I love you."

Tony just smiled back at him and leaned in to give a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I love you, too, Probie."

And McGee felt whole for the first time in a long time.

"So what's this I hear about completely submissive in the bedroom?"

~~Finite~~


End file.
